<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Months if a Day by DarthOswin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565718">3 Months if a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin'>DarthOswin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The TARDIS Hotel &amp; Pub [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Any of the Doctors could be in this at any given time, Experienced Ben Solo, Experienced Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling for each other, First Time, Not so much a crossover as it is borrowing a location, Oral Sex, Sexual Journey Together, Sweetness, The Doctor is both retired and not simultainiously, Vaginal Sex, Various Sexiness, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), messing with time, real sex, rey first time, various sexy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to know much, if anything, about Doctor Who to read this crossover. Everything will be explained as it's needed to be known.</p>
<p>In the grand scheme of the multiverse created by our fandoms, I declare there is a hotel and pub of infinite proportions called The TARDIS. Rumored to stand for Talking &amp; other Amenities for Relationships/Disputes/Impasses &amp; the Sick, it &amp; it's resident staff offer a unique experience to those who need more time. Wars have been negotiated, romances have blossomed, and even those who are terminally ill have been able to live full lives here, all thanks to their patented "out of time" technology.</p>
<p>In this story, we focus on Rey and Kylo/Ben, two Force Users on a neutral planet set in a galaxy that existed long ago and far, far away from our own. Through random happenstance, or perhaps the Force itself, they run into each other and find themselves talking over a drink and eventually staying the night....s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The TARDIS Hotel &amp; Pub [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One: A Chance Meeting</p>
<p>It had been three months since they'd spoken through their bond.</p>
<p>Three long, lonely months.</p>
<p>Rey was on autopilot, trying to ignore the pounding silence in her head.</p>
<p>Kylo was in a similar situation. He tried, day in and day out, to fill the void left by her with noise and thoughts and things, but it was no use. It was bad enough he'd finally rid himself of Snoke's presence.... He'd never been this alone. This was torture. This was hell.</p>
<p>She'd blocked him out for their own good. She told herself that all the time. But she'd gotten so good at it that they couldn't even Feel each other....<br/>
Which is why it was such a shock to them both when they literally ran Right Into Each Other in an alley beside a crowded marketplace on a sanctuary planet.</p>
<p>She was looking for a part for the Falcon. He needed a break from his duties and Hux's insistent yammering.</p>
<p>They both were trying to avoid the crowds by ducking into their respective ends of the alley, and they both decided to lightly jog to the end for a small, endorphin fueled rush--</p>
<p>And they'd slammed directly into one another.</p>
<p>Rey stumbled backwards, feeling a hand close tightly around her wrist. Her free hand flew to her saber as she pulled her wrist away. Still off balance, they both fell.<br/>
Shoving the hair out of his eyes, he opened his mouth to insult whoever the hell had decided to run into him and froze, the sunlight shining down on messy hair, tanned skin, and all the other features that haunted his mind the moment he stopped distracting himself.</p>
<p>She wasn't looking at him yet. Still thought he was just a stranger. "Look, I didn't mean to run into you, but I'm in a bit of a hurry and I-"</p>
<p>"Rey?" His cracked voice, asking the question he already knew the answer to, stopped her sentence dead.</p>
<p>She slowly looked up to meet his gaze and her eyes went wide, debating on still reaching for her saber. "Ben.... What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Reasons. Um. You?"</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. "Also reasons."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>They sat there, staring at each other, when Rey's com crackled to life.</p>
<p>"Hey hun. We've got a situation back at home. I've gotta jet for a bit. Can you mind the kids planetside for a while on your own? Over."</p>
<p>Kylo's eyebrow raised as she responded. "Sure sweetheart. See you in time for dinner? Over."</p>
<p>"Make that breakfast tomorrow. Maybe brunch. Over and out."</p>
<p>She switched off her com, not once breaking eye contact. "And what is That look for?"</p>
<p>"It's only been three months. What did you do? Hook up with someone who already has kids?" He was trying, so hard, to be casual, but it came out sounding just as cold as it made him feel.</p>
<p>She could see the hurt on his face and she frowned, shaking her head. "No. Considering this is neutral space, we've been told to try out different codes. Ours is "couple" which, really, I think is just your mother trying to hook me up with Dameron."</p>
<p>He was quiet for a little longer than he should have been. "Is it.... I mean, is it working?"</p>
<p>"Ew. No. He's just my friend."</p>
<p>Right before her eyes, he completely relaxed, which was almost humorous since she still had no idea if he was a threat to her or not.</p>
<p>All the same, he moved to stand and her hand strayed back to her saber as he did. He noticed, and his amused smirk made her pause. "No need for that. I'm not your enemy." He stood and brushed himself off.</p>
<p>"You Literally are, though." She said, tensing up as he walked towards her.</p>
<p>Offering his hand, his smirk widened. "Good point. All the same, you're safe."</p>
<p>She tentatively reached up, her fingertips sliding along the smooth leather of his gloves and allowing him to close his hand around hers, pulling her up. He held on for a moment longer than necessary before regretfully letting go.</p>
<p>She looked down, brushing herself off and straightening her top. "So. How have you been?" She asked, trying to seem disinterested.</p>
<p>"Well, things are going alright, as you've no doubt heard."</p>
<p>"Mm. Mmhmm. Yeah. I have heard that. That doesn't answer how You've been." She looked back up at him and his eyes flitted away from hers.</p>
<p>"No. I guess it doesn't." He shuffled awkwardly as a silence fell between them.</p>
<p>Eventually Rey broke it, unsure what else to say or do. "I guess I should be going."</p>
<p>At that he looked at her again. "You've got somewhere to be?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No, but.... I'm sure you do, so I figure it's best to leave you to it." She walked closer to him, pausing briefly before continuing past, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.</p>
<p>He quickly turned as she walked by. "I don't. And, I mean, go if you like but, I thought, perhaps, we could grab a drink? Catch up?"</p>
<p>She froze, looking over her shoulder. "A drink? As in, we go someplace, and have a drink and.... talk?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Well, yeah. We could sit in silence if you prefer but, I don't know. I miss talking to you. It was.... basically the highlight of my days and, if I understood your code correctly, which is Obviously not that difficult, you'll be planet side until tomorrow around 11.... I thought, if you weren't busy...." He trailed off, walking slowly closer to her. He tipped his head to the side slightly. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>He looked so hopeful and, to be truthful with herself, she'd missed him too.... "I suppose one drink wouldn't be any harm." She smiled and he offered her his arm like it was the most natural thing in the world. She took a moment but slipped her arm through his and together they walked towards the end of the alley she'd been going towards.</p>
<p>Once out in the hustle and bustle of people, he lead her through the crowds to a small pub, set away from the market but not far enough for her to feel concerned. He walked her in, the place only half full and cozy feeling. "At the bar or a booth?"</p>
<p>She glanced around them, noting a corner booth in the far back and she gestured towards it. "That one. It's sort of private but no one could sneak up on us."</p>
<p>His eyebrow raised as he scanned the room. "Good eye and good point. Alright." They wove through the few tables and claimed their spot, Rey taking the side against the wall. He removed his cape, laying it in the booth. "What would you like?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "No idea. Surprise me."</p>
<p>"Alright." He said slowly, trying to read her. She was tense but, not wanting to pry, he simply went up and ordered a bottle of Corillian wine, bringing it back with two glasses and a corkscrew.</p>
<p>He set hers down and gestured with the bottle as an offer to pour hers. She smiled, still fidgeting, and held her glass as he did.</p>
<p>He poured a glass for himself as well, sitting across from her and leaning back, going for a comfortable, relaxed vibe. He watched her take a tentative sip. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"It's... good. I've never had wine before, actually, so... But I like it."</p>
<p>He took a sip as well. "I'm glad." He was struggling, happy that she was there, but unsure of what to say or how to act. She was clearly just as uncomfortable, looking around for something to talk about. Her eyes landed on his face, and it didn't help things any.<br/>
It had always been so easy when they'd talked through their bond.</p>
<p>"So.... how's the whole.... Supreme Leader thing going for you?" She eventually got out, and was surprised to see an almost sad smile on his face.</p>
<p>"It's been.... trying. But, then again, I'd been expecting to have someone at my side when I.... took up the position." He cleared his throat, suddenly studying the table intensely. "How are things on your end? With your.... friends?" He took another sip of wine, clearly holding back a lot of emotions.</p>
<p>"They've been.... fine. I suppose. Ben, I--"</p>
<p>He held up his hand. "Don't. Please don't."</p>
<p>"But I--"</p>
<p>He looked at her again and she could see the slightest dampness rimming his eyes, but he was relentless in not letting any fall. "You made your choice. It wasn't me. Don't apologize for that. I get it."</p>
<p>"You do?" She seemed genuinely surprised with a healthy dose of skepticism. "What do you think you get?"</p>
<p>"You know me, but not as well as you know your friends. At the end of the day, your love and care for them was more important. For the record, I should have given the order like you asked, but I didn't. And, now.... well, you have your life. What you wanted. I have no right now and I had no right then to expect to be any part of it. If anything.... I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"Everything I put you through. You didn't deserve it, and you still don't."</p>
<p>He went quiet and so did she, choosing her words carefully. When she did speak, her voice was heavy with emotions she had denied herself from feeling for a long time now. "That's the thing.... I wanted you to be a part of my life. I still do. But not like this." She swirled her glass, taking a quick sip. "I've missed you so much.... But the path you've chosen-- It isn't one I can follow you down. I'm sorry too, for anything I did that made you think I could. I'm not like you.... not when it comes to this at least. And I know there's still light in you, whether you see it or not, whether you hide from it or not. Doesn't matter. Because it's Still There."</p>
<p>"Rey--"</p>
<p>"I'm not finished. That day. The last time we saw each other.... I don't think you know what that took for me to do. I looked down at you and Saw You, like I always did and do.... But you were Broken. And I wanted, so badly, to change my mind and Run to you.... Instead, I drew from the worst part of me, and I shut you out. And that look you gave me.... No matter what I do, when I think of you, I See It, mixed in with all the other times I've seen you, and I just want it to not exist.  But it does, and I can't change that." She took a shaky breath. "But I wish I could. I wish.... I wish that day had ended with both of us on the Falcon." She went quiet and he waited until he was sure she was done.</p>
<p>"That light you see in me.... it's only there when I think of you. I've missed you too. I took our bond for granted, and I took your goodness for granted. But for what it's worth, while I'm happy that I've gone the route I've taken, I think about that day all the time. Both if you'd stayed and if I'd left. And you know what?" He drained his glass and picked up the bottle to pour another, standing to do so. "I've realized it didn't matter what either of us decided.... What mattered, at least to me, was that it ended with us at each other's sides. And it didn't, clearly, so I guess while I succeeded in the more, ah, professional aspect of my life, I completely failed in the personal one. One could even say that I completely destroyed the one important thing I had." He gestured at her glass and she slid it closer for him to pour her more. </p>
<p>He set the bottle down after and went to slide into his seat when she caught his sleeve. She took her glass with her other hand and slid over, closer to the corner, tugging his sleeve as she went.</p>
<p>He took the hint and sat, a little confused, next to her. She let her eyes wander over him, analyzing and considering something, before she closed the gap he'd left between them. She released his sleeve and slipped her arm between his and his side. She used her other hand to tug off his glove and then laced her fingers between his.</p>
<p>He watched her do this, unsure how to react and trying to suppress a shudder when her skin contacted his. Although, by the way her lips parted and the little gasp she made, he had the distinct impression that it wouldn't have phased her. She leaned her head against him, setting his glove on the table and picking up her glass of wine, swirling it again. "You didn't destroy anything. I mean, I'm here right now, aren't I?"</p>
<p>His shoulders sagged and he squeezed her hand. "Yeah, but--"</p>
<p>"It's okay. Why don't we just enjoy the time we have?"</p>
<p>He rested his head on top of hers and agreed softly. "Okay."</p>
<p>They sipped their wine in comfortable silence for a while, eventually killing off the bottle and prompting Ben to order another. That one got them more chatty, asking each other questions, filling in things they didn't know about the other's life. Halfway through the bottle they'd started laughing at old, stupid jokes and stories from their childhoods. By the time the third bottle happened, they were well and truly wasted.</p>
<p>Out of the blue, Ben started laughing.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Rey asked, slurring words but still with a genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>"I was remembering this game we played at the Academy. It was truth or dare. Really fun game."</p>
<p>"Ooo. I wanna play! How do you play?" She was near bouncing with excitement, her cheeks flushed and wearing an ear to ear grin.</p>
<p>"Okay, so.... I'll ask you 'truth or dare', then you pick one. If you pick truth, you have to answer any question I ask you with..." He giggled and shrugged. "The truth. Obviously. And if you pick dare, then I get to dare you to do something that I decide on."</p>
<p>"That sounds fun!! But, no asking about Resistance stuff.... or daring me to join you. Okay?"</p>
<p>He faked a pout. "Mmm, but that ruins my master plan."</p>
<p>She giggled. "I'm being serious! This sounds fun. I'm Having Fun. And I want it to stay that way. It won't if we do that to each other. Please?"</p>
<p>He smiled back. "Okay. And you don't get to do that to me either, right?"</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll start. Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Ummm, truth?"</p>
<p>He rested his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up to him. "Why did you agree to have a drink with me?"</p>
<p>"Like I said already. I've missed you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but still. Missing me is one thing. Agreeing to spend time with me.... I don't know. I guess I just didn't think you'd want to."</p>
<p>"Of course I want to.... I feel different when you're around. It's.... anyway, okay. Truth or dare."</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>She perked up and looked around, figuring out her options. "Hmm."</p>
<p>He watched her with amusement,  feeling sentimental after what she'd said. Her concentrated look eventually flipped to an excited one as she leaned closer to him conspiringly. "Do you see that guy over by the bar?"</p>
<p>He glanced over. "The one with the hat or the one who's shitfaced?"</p>
<p>"The shitfaced one. I want you to mess with him. He's clearly had enough, and I can feel the bartender's discomfort from here. The dare is that you move his drink, the chair, maybe his bag or the stuff around him.... whatever you have to do, until he realizes he's hit his limit, and leaves."</p>
<p>"That's... not even close to what I was thinking.... But okay. Do you want me to do it from here, or should I engage him in conversation first?"</p>
<p>Her hand, which had been casually resting on his chest, tightened a little on the fabric of his tunic. "From here. I'm comfy."</p>
<p>He squeezed her shoulders lightly and watched the guy set down his glass, calling the bartender over for another, which he got within moments and the bartender quickly moved away again. It was then that Ben struck. The man reached for his drink and, with minimal effort, Ben moved the drink away from him, just enough that he grabbed nothing but air. The man thought little of it and tried again, with the same results.</p>
<p>The couple were trying very hard not to draw attention to themselves, but when the man got up to chase down his drink, almost running into the seated fellow with the hat, only to finally get it and see his bag start towards the door, Rey lost it, burying her face into Ben's shoulder to keep them from being caught. Thankfully, the gentleman was too far gone to even guess at what was going on, and as he drunkenly stumbled back up to the bar to reclaim his spot, clutching his bag and drink for dear life, Ben yanked the chair away right as he went to sit. At that, the bartender rushed around to him and helped him up and, after a few moments of talking, the man signed off on his bill and left.</p>
<p>Rey's laughter was like music to his ears and he joined in, no longer needing to concentrate. Catching her breath, she said. "That was great! Even better than I expected."</p>
<p>"Same here." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. He sighed, calming down. "Dare completed. Now, what about you? Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>She bit her lip, weighing it out. "Truth." She chose after a minute.</p>
<p>"Alright. If we had met under different circumstances.... Say, I don't know, I wound up living on Jakku, with no ties to this war, and you had never met the droid.... And perhaps we met at Neima. Do you think we could have been friends?"</p>
<p>"That's.... wow. That's a really great question. Um. Here's the thing.... I didn't try to get to know anyone there really.... Not unless I Had to. Before I answer, can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Would you have approached me?"</p>
<p>He absent mindedly was tracing patterns on her arm with his finger tips. "Yes. Definitely."</p>
<p>"Then... I think so. Because I wouldn't have approached you. But, if you had approached me.... and if you could stand my trust issues long enough for me to start to trust you, of course." She could feel his energy soar and could almost see it. Ben Solo, passing through the trading post, coming upon her and chatting her up. The image was beautiful, and for a moment she had a longing for a life that would never be. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>He considered the two options. He'd been answering her questions all night without problem. It wasn't like this would be much different. "Truth."</p>
<p>"I've been inside your head, yet I never thought to look for this. What do you think of me?"</p>
<p>Except it Was different. Because this was.... a lot. "Uh. In what way?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Just in general, I guess."</p>
<p>He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. "I think that you are strong.... fierce. Intelligent. Forgiving, and possibly far too kind. You're resilient, talented...." He took another, larger sip of wine before rushing out. "And beautiful, inside and out."</p>
<p>"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, moving so she could look up at him.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare?" He asked nonchalantly with a glimmer in his eye.</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Same question."</p>
<p>She thought for a moment. "No.... I don't think you're beautiful. Handsome though."</p>
<p>"Wait. That's not what I meant. I--"</p>
<p>"Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not letting that go. And truth."</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do."</p>
<p>She was blushing like mad. "Why?"</p>
<p>"That's two questions." He turned towards her and brushed back a strand of stray hair from her face. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>He'd been hoping for this. "Hold on a minute." He left the booth and walked along the wall towards a machine she'd paid zero mind to. She watched him swipe his card, tap the screen for a bit, and then his face lit up. He tapped a final time and walked back over to her as music started to play. He held out his hand to her. "Your dare is to dance with me to two songs."</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide but she took his hand all the same. "I accept, but I don't know how to dance."</p>
<p>"That's alright. I'm happy to teach you."</p>
<p>He lead her over to the small and empty dance floor. She glanced around and blushed before lowely muttering. "Ben.... There's a lot of people here."<br/>
They'd reached the floor and he put his other hand on her hip, holding her close. "So?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what I'm doing. I-"</p>
<p>"Look at me." His voice was soft but demanding and she met his gaze. "Relax. Let me lead. You'll do fine." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Trust me?"</p>
<p>His hopeful eyes accentuated the question that was more like a plea. She put her other hand on his shoulder and nodded briefly, giving him a tight lipped grin that loosened up as his arm curled around her waist.</p>
<p>With her permission, he fell in step with the music he'd picked. The song was halfway through, but he didn't care. Just holding her against him, moving together, was more than he could have hoped for.</p>
<p>When the first song ended, and a slower one started up, he adjusted his pace accordingly. She was keeping up with him, and as the music swelled and they twirled around the dance floor, she relaxed in his arms, happy to be held and content to follow him, forgetting that they weren't alone, and just fully enjoying herself.</p>
<p>The song eventually came to an end and, after a final dip, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him while they caught their breath, their surroundings having faded away.</p>
<p>"Truth or dare?" She whispered, her eyes searching his, as his gaze lingered on her lips.</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Kiss me."</p>
<p>One look into her eyes and he claimed her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a surge of longing and completeness rush through the both of them. Eventually he pulled away, but the way he kept his arm around her as they walked back to their booth, and the way he angled himself when they sat, keeping her close, spoke volumes of how badly he hadn't wanted to.</p>
<p>Free of the awkwardness that came from first kisses, when they'd both settled back into their spot, she boldly moved to kiss him again, which he happily accepted.</p>
<p>Time passed, and they had no clue how long they'd been there, but they'd accepted a menu, shared a meal, and were fairly sobered up by the time a waiter came round again.</p>
<p>"Can I get you folks anything else this evening?"</p>
<p>Ben looked to Rey and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps another drink. Anything for you?"</p>
<p>"I could go for another drink as well."</p>
<p>"Alright. Shall I bring a bottle or just two glasses?"</p>
<p>Ben straightened up a little, stretching as he did. "Oh, might as well bring a bottle. And I have to say, compliments on the service today. This has been wonderful."</p>
<p>"Thank you sir."</p>
<p>The waiter left and Ben relaxed again, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "This has been the best day of my life."</p>
<p>She looked up at him, and couldn't see a trace of Kylo Ren anywhere. Just Ben. "Mine too."</p>
<p>As he leaned to kiss her again, the waiter arrived, setting down the bottle. "Ah, apologies for the interruption but we're nearing last call. I was wondering if the two of you were planning on getting a room with us?"</p>
<p>They sat up and Rey looked at the waiter curiously. "Wait, what time is it?"</p>
<p>"Almost 10pm, miss. We're open all night for the people who book with us, but we close at ten to the general public."</p>
<p>The couple stared at the man, speechless for a moment before Ben spoke. "Um. May we have a moment to discuss the room situation?"</p>
<p>The waiter bowed his head slightly. "Of course." And left.</p>
<p>"We've been here all day?" Rey was still in shock but slowly starting to grin.</p>
<p>He chuckled, checking the time on his com device. "I guess we have." He reached out for the bottle and set about pouring them each a glass. "So. What do you think?"</p>
<p>She picked up her glass, swirling it's contents before taking a sip. "Mm. About what?"</p>
<p>When their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat. His had an intensity to them she hadn't expected, and his energy was nervous mixed with something else she couldn't quite put a finger on. "About getting a room. My ship is on the outskirts of town. I don't feel like sleeping in a pilot's bunk anyway. Where were you planning to sleep tonight?"</p>
<p>"I mean.... I wasn't supposed to be here overnight. So.... I guess I thought I'd just... camp someplace. I'm not.... I don't have the credits to stay somewhere, so."</p>
<p>"Then.... do you want to share a room with me?"</p>
<p>Her heart was pounding and it felt like her mind had stopped working entirely. She tried to form an answer but was instead awkwardly opening and closing her mouth, blushing as she did.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, taking pity on her. "I'd rather you not be sleeping outside. This may be a neutral planet, and I know you can handle yourself, but all the same, things happen. If anything, you'd be doing me a favor, so I know you're safe tonight and, of course, we could always ask for a room with two beds, or perhaps a bed and a cot?"</p>
<p>"Um. Well. I'd say yes but, like I said, I doubt I'd have the credits, especially after paying half the bill we've racked up."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it's customary that the person who invites the other out for drinks or anything of the like, pays. Besides, I've had a tab open. Whatever we've racked up has already been covered. With that train of thought in mind, I'm inviting you to join me tonight, so I can sleep easy, knowing that you're safe. One could imagine that it would be customary then, in this case as well, that I cover the cost. The waiter will likely be back any minute, I don't really want this night to end, and getting a room can, of course, be just that. Nothing more, nothing less, if that's what you'd prefer?"</p>
<p>He hadn't looked away from her once. He'd barely blinked. She was pretty sure he ahdn't even stopped to breath. But the way he was staring at her, a mixture of hopeful intensity and possessiveness gave her pleasant chills, and she found herself nodding, her heart fluttering as she did.</p>
<p>He gave her a half smile that made her toes curl and right as he went to speak, the waiter arrived. "So, did you folks decide?"<br/>
Ben finally looked away from Rey to address the waiter. "Yes, and we'll be getting a room for the night."</p>
<p>"Just for the night?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>The waiter nodded, marking something on a touchpad. "Alright. And will that be for one bed or two?"</p>
<p>"One." Rey blurted out before Ben could ask. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. If either the waiter or Ben noticed, they drew no attention to it.</p>
<p>"Alright." He said, nodding and pulling out two plastic cards, swiping them down a slit in the side of the tablet. He set them on the table in a small card holder with a room number written on the back, turning the tablet to Ben, who quickly signed his name. "Well, I hope you folks enjoy your stay with us. The kitchen and the bar physically close at midnight for you both, but you can order drinks and food to your room all night, and if you need anything aside from that, don't hesitate to let us know. Oh, should I charge the room to the card we have your tab on?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Thank you." Ben said and the waiter walked away again. Rey had finished her glass and was nervously fidgeting with it. Ben watched her for a moment before addressing her, covering one of her hands with his. "Rey."</p>
<p>His soft voice calmed her slightly, but her stomach was still filled with lanternbugs. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to go up to our room?" His soft tone had an edge to it that made her bit her lip. Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded, her heart in her throat. He slid out of the booth, grabbing his cloak from the other side and picking up his gloves. She slid out of the booth behind him and stood there, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as her nerves got the best of her.</p>
<p>Just as he had when they'd made their way to the pub, he offered her his arm and they made their way over to the staircase to the floors above the bar.</p>
<p>They didn't talk as they climbed, but when the hallway door swung shut behind them, Rey found her voice again. "What, um.... what exactly do you hope happens this evening?"</p>
<p>They were staring straight forward, focused intensely on the end of the hall, and the tension between them would have held against any lightsaber. "Whatever you're comfortable with."</p>
<p>"Yeah. But.... What do you hope I'll be comfortable with?"</p>
<p>He swallowed harshly, his mouth dry. "There are a few things I can think of. You can poke around in my thoughts if you really want to know." She debated briefly and then he felt her. He'd missed the way her energy felt, and he leaned into it, holding her arm tighter with his. He heard a small gasp and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She didn't look displeased, but she did, somehow, appear even more nervous than before. "Are you comfortable with any of that?"</p>
<p>"Um. Well, uh, yes?"</p>
<p>"You don't seem certain.... And, that's fine but, why aren't you?"</p>
<p>He felt her widen the bond enough for him to enter her own thoughts, and he slipped in, staring down at her while he searched. She didn't want to seem foolish. She didn't want to seem desperate. She didn't want to look like a slut. She didn't know what she was doing. She was -- His eyebrow raised. "You're a virgin."</p>
<p>It was more a statement than a question, but she confirmed it all the same. "Yeah.... Is that a problem?" Her face was a mask of calm, but her eyes were wide with a surprising amount of fear.</p>
<p>He searched further, needing to understand. Thankfully, it wasn't a fear of him, or even his suggestions for the evening. Her sole concerns revolved around her inexperience and how he'd react to it. "No. Not in the least." They took a few more steps before he spoke again, not taking his eyes off of her and choosing each word carefully. "Do you want to still be one in the morning?"</p>
<p>Her tan skin went crimson under his gaze. Voice cracking, nerves on hyperdrive, she spoke softly when she answered him. "No."</p>
<p>Her wide eyes were searching his and he had to reign in the effect she was having on him, wanting to ravage her on the spot. Her caught in highbeams look was bad enough, but her blushing innocence made his knees weak. Instead, he extruded calm and kept his voice steady. "Alright. I think I can help with that."</p>
<p>Immediately, she broke out in goosebumps, her body responding more than she'd thought it would. She knew he could feel it through the bond, just as she could feel his body responding too, no matter how nonchalant he looked. She glanced at the doors they were passing, not really wanting to look away but trying to ignore the fluttering heat in her stomach, and slowed to a stop. "108. I think this is us."</p>
<p>Ben flipped the card holder around to check. "So it is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Room 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part Two: Room 108</p><p>He opened the door and held it for her as she walked inside. Entering behind her, the sound of the lock echoed in the otherwise silent room. Rey went further in and glanced around, both curious and working to distract herself from the quiet. If she was honest with herself, it was also a distraction from suddenly being alone with Ben. She had been before, but this was different. They'd never been alone together with a large bed and an air of anticipation between them. She crossed her arms and willed her heart to slow down. It was a nice room. All dark cherry colored wood and cream colored sheets that looked soft and inviting. A slew of fuffy pillows, they both had a nightstand, and one of them had a somewhat large crystal bowl in the middle of it. She walked closer, curious of the multi colored items inside. Popurii perhaps? Or even just useless baubles.... She'd been in a hotel room a whopping one other time before this, and it had been a meeting for a con job that she ultimately didn't take. They'd had a lot of bowls. Most of them were utterly pointless. She cocked her head and reached in, pulling one of the objects out.</p><p>Before she could look at it, she heard a thud and looked behind her. Ben had taken his boots off, setting them next to a coat rack that now held his cloak and over tunic. When he straightened up, he noticed her staring and walked towards her, still doing his damndest to stay calm and collected. Noticing the bowl, he gave it a bemused look. "Is that literally a bowl of condoms?"</p><p>She glanced back at the bowl and then down at the foil packet in her hand, oddly startled. "Oh." She dropped it back in, blushing awkwardly. "I guess so. I was trying to figure that out but.... wow. An entire, crystal bowl--"</p><p>"--of condoms. And dental dams. At least they're accommodating." He sort of shrugged while he briefly shifted through them before turning his attention back to her. She was clearly nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and trying to calm herself. He knew his stare wasn't helping, but he didn't want to look anywhere else. Reaching out, he gently rested his hand on her arm and her eyes snapped to his. "You alright?"</p><p>His soft, smooth voice helped a little, but now she felt silly. Why was she so panicked? She'd agreed to this. She Wanted this. "I'm not sure." She answered honestly, feeling his palm slide down her arm until he eventually took her hand.</p><p>"Okay. Well, talk to me. What's going on?"</p><p>"I'm just.... I don't know."</p><p>He pressed against her mind briefly, but she had clammed up there too. He raised his eyebrow again. "I doubt that. You know yourself well, but I don't need to look through the bond to know that your thoughts are racing." He sat on the bed, legs over the side, and kept a loose grip on her hand. "I realize it might be difficult, but I need you to talk to me. You're safe, I'm not going to judge you, and I meant it when I said nothing's happening tonight that you aren't comfortable with.... But if we don't talk, and you don't let me in, then how am I supposed to know what you are comfortable with?"</p><p>Her shoulders relaxed and she slowly sat next to him. "True.... So, you really meant what you said earlier?"</p><p>"About only doing what you're comfortable with?"</p><p>"Yeah.... I mean, what if I've changed my mind about.... doing this?"</p><p>"Have you?"</p><p>She was having trouble keeping eye contact. "No.... but, maybe? I'm not sure...."</p><p>"Well, let's say you do. If that happens, I'll have us figure out what you are still comfortable with, which includes sharing the bed or even the room, and then we would make whatever accommodations we needed too. And that's even if it meant me hiking out to my ship and giving you the room instead."</p><p>She frowned and glanced up at him briefly. "You wouldn't have to do That. I mean.... we could share the bed at least." Eyes back to staring at the sheets, she continued. "It's just.... Okay. So, what if I don't change my mind at first, and then...." He felt a shimmer of fear around her and skimmed his finger tips along the top of her hand.</p><p>"It's alright. Just say it."<br/>"What if I decide.... that I want to stop? It wouldn't be fair to you.... and then, I mean.... I...." She sighed, upset and frustrated and now hyperfocused on the sheets, occasionally glancing at their hands and trying to ignore how good his skin felt on her's. "I just don't know.... how to do this. And I don't want to screw it up or anything...."</p><p>She felt ridiculous, he could tell, and though he knew he shouldn't, he found it endearing. Tightening his grip on her hand, he leaned closer to her, adjusting so they could see one another's face. "Sweetheart, there is nothing you could do tonight that would screw anything up." He brushed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers. A small smile tugged at her lips despite herself, and she met his eyes again.</p><p>"But I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I'm guessing you've.... done this before.... right?"</p><p>He couldn't exactly read her, but a small part of him wanted to lie. "Yes. I have." He didn't though. He couldn't. Not to her.</p><p>It stung a little to hear, but she pushed that aside. It made sense that he would have. He was older than she was and, even if it wasn't that, it wasn't like he was unattractive. "Then why would you want to waste your time with me?"</p><p>"None of the time I spend with you is a waste."</p><p>"Ben--"</p><p>"As for why I'd want to spend The Night with you, it's not a point of what you do or don't know. I didn't know what I was doing at first. No one does, and it's not like there's one right way either. I don't mind your inexperience, and I'm more than happy to guide you through this, because I Want You."</p><p>Her stomach clenched and she nearly tripped over her words. "You want me." She parroted, feeling herself flush from head to toe.</p><p>His jaw tensed and his eyes roamed over her. "Very badly."  When his gaze reconnected with hers, he continued to speak. "But, I also enjoy your company. So, if you've changed your mind or at some point, you wanted to stop, we would, and I'd be happy you trusted me enough to say something." He brought her knuckles up to his lips and lightly brushed them. "That being said.... do you want to continue? Or would you rather we not?"</p><p>His breath was so warm against her skin. Steeling away her nerves, she nodded, "I want to continue."</p><p>He kissed her hand lightly before releasing it. Moving towards each other, they quickly closed the gap between them. His arms encircled her and soon she was flush against him, her arms slinking up to wrap around his neck while he caught her lips with his.</p><p>Slowly, he readjusted them until she was laying with her head on the pillow, her legs spread, and with him kneeling between them, holding himself over her. He moved to kiss the corner of her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip. Her body twitched and she took in a short gasp of surprise, giggling when he did it again and looking at him through half lidded eyes.</p><p>She was so quick to go to putty at his touch, and he loved it. He nipped along the whole of her lip and then swiped the tip of his tongue along it, back to the other side. He teased the entrance to her mouth before bearing down on her when she parted her lips with a quiet moan.<br/>Leaning on a forearm, with one hand toying with her hair, the other was smoothing down her side to the hem of her shirt while he traced patterns on her tongue with his. Her entire body responded to him with her fingers tangling in his hair and nails digging into his shoulder. Her legs parted wider for him and he pressed himself closer to her still, sinking her further into the soft mattress.</p><p>While her body sank, his warm, solid weight covering her completely, she kissed him back with a messy fervor. She was an absolute shit kisser, regardless of kissing him in the bar just fine. She felt her cheeks reddening when her teeth hit his and she tried to match his tongue, wanting him to feel as good as she did, but she couldn't get it "right".</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped kissing her, gently pressing his lips to the tip of her nose. Her eyes opened and he rested his forehead on hers. "Guessing you haven't kissed much either?" He asked, a little breathless and searching her eyes.</p><p>She looked sunburnt by the time she finally spoke. "No, I haven't."</p><p>Oh, that look was back. The doe in headlights. He swallowed hard, his mind reeling and his body tense. "Before you dared me to kiss you.... how many other pairs of lips had touched yours?"</p><p>She wanted to avert her eyes again, but he was so close there was no where else to look. "Um.... n-none...."</p><p>He groaned and subconsciously ground against her. "Really? I'm your first kiss?"</p><p>His heated voice made her stomach clench again, along with the way he felt pressed There. Part of her brain said she was ridiculous and looked like a damn fool to him, but this other part.... something leftover from evolution.... told her otherwise. "Your lips are the only ones that have Ever touched mine." She paused, admiring the way his lips twitched into a smile. "And it seems I'm not only one who's glad for that."</p><p>He kissed her again, rougher than before but so much slower, and she could feel the level of restraint he was expending over himself. It twisted her stomach into tight knots, but it was wonderful, and it made her shudder. Pulling back, he brushed her nose along hers. "Confidence looks good on you." He kissed her cheek, starting a passionate, driven descent to her neck. "You're not ridiculous. You're not a fool. You're fucking perfect." His dragged his mouth along her chin and she stopped breathing. "Just relax--" Lips to her jugular, chuckling at the rapid fluttering of her heart. He briefly sucked on her skin, relishing the soft pop when he let go. "-- and let me lead." He sucked harder, and her body jerked. Her hands fisted in his hair and the back of his tunic. His palm was flat against her hip, under her shirt, and her skin burned beneath his touch. He released her neck with a much louder pop before taking the decadently sore skin between his teeth and, teasingly slow, bit down. She groaned, her mind registering pain while feeling pleasure. She liked it way too much to question why.<br/>He lightly gripped her hip before moving up her stomach, and then further. He reached the binding for her breasts, trailing his fingers along where it laid flat against her skin.</p><p>Without warning, he forced three fingers between the wrap and her, and pulled her up by it until she was sitting, upright and in a daze. He stopped biting her neck and instead reached a hand up to quickly undo her hair. The change was jarring in a soft way, and she opened her eyes to see fire dancing in his gaze. Her hair fell, hitting her shoulders while he ran his fingers through it, shaking it out. Meanwhile, he trailed his fingers down her stomach to the hem of her shirt again. "Can I take this off?" He asked in a forced calm. She nodded frantically and he gripped the hem, pulling it quickly up and off of her. He tossed it to the floor and placed his hands on her sides just beneath her arms. His broad hands could practically surround her, and his thumbs rubbed the fronts of her still covered breasts, cupping and squeezing them through the cloth. The lewd moan she made had him gripping her tighter, feeling the way her racing heart shook her entire form.</p><p>His eyes flicked between the binding and her eyes. "And this?" He was trying to keep his voice steady, but he was desperately invested now in touching, tasting, and experiencing every inch of her she'd allow, and right then he wanted to wrap his lips around the outline of her hardened nipples, biting and sucking at her tender flesh, to make her squirm beneath him. He licked his lips at the thought. Her skin tasted like the sun and a Light so pure it had him painfully hard, aching to corrupt it. Before she could answer, he caved to his desire and leaned down, dipping his head and brushing his mouth across her nipples in turn.</p><p>Writhing between his hands, she let out a tortured gasp. "Please...." She whispered, her head falling back and her hips moving slowly of their own accord. Friction. She really wanted friction, and above all she wanted him on top of her again. She wanted him back between her legs, pressing down against her, so she could keep rubbing against him, and--</p><p>He loosened the wrap and it fell to her waist. Without skipping a beat, hi while his mouth covering her exposed nipple stopped her entire train of thought. She arched into his mouth and he grabbed one of her thighs, supported her back, and pulled her down the bed again to lie beneath him. His fingers found the button to her pants and stalled again, casting his eyes up to hers. She lifted her hips, nodding and whispering "Yes." over and over. He paused his assault on her chest to pull them down until she kicked them off and he then went right back to it.</p><p>He could smell her, her arousal hanging heavy in the air and making his head swim. He switched his mouth to her other breast and rolled her damp, uncovered nipple between two fingers. </p><p>She was panting and an absolute mess. Even if she suddenly decided she wanted to stop, she Knew she couldn't. Oh sure, Ben would, but her body would likely kill her in retaliation. The tip of his tongue circled her sensitive bud of nerves. The warmth of his mouth and every time he flicked his tongue.... it was like she felt it Everywhere, especially lower, and the feelings it stirred urged her to shift her hips from side to side, arching herself against him for any friction she could get. Still feeling shy in spite of everything happening, she ran her fingers through his hair slowly, unsure of herself. His tongue slowed to a more leisurely pace, sucking and teasing with his teeth in response. He switched back to her other one a while after, and in the back of her mind she was aware of the mattress beneath her growing increasingly damp.</p><p>He was well aware too. When he shifted his weight, it soaked into the knee of his pants. He knew he could make her cum like this if he kept it up, but patience had never been a virtue of his, and the small amount he'd adopted tonight was waning each time she rubbed against him.</p><p>Force have mercy, he'd smell like her tomorrow. Thank the stars he had autopilot.</p><p>He gave in, mouth watering, dying to taste her. With the tip of his tongue trailing down her navel and her hand still in his hair, he felt her adjust to watch him, uncertainty rolling off of her in waves. Her plain panties were see through now and clinging to her. He mouthed at the soaked fabric, lips by her entrance at first while his nose lightly nudged at her clit.</p><p>She couldn't hold herself up. Collapsing back onto the bed, she shuddered. His breath was hot. So, so hot, and she already felt like she was on fire but this was so much More. His nose brushed her clit again and she saw stars. "Ben...." She moaned, dragging her hands back up her body to mimic how he'd rolled her nipples. She didn't know exactly what he was planning to do down there, but no matter what it was, she just wanted him to hurry.</p><p>His breath left her and his finger traced her slit through the fabric. "I love how wet you are." Before she could respond, his mouth broadly covered her clit and the surrounding area, still over her panties, and alternated between sucking, exhaling, and pushing his tongue against the fabric. His fingers had moved further down. His first and ring fingers skimmed the exposed skin on both sides of her panties while his middle finger was bent, his knuckle pressing against her entrance.</p><p>She ground against him, feeling a familiar sensation building within her. He traced the edges of her panties with his tongue next, groaning lowly until he suddenly hooked the elastic and pulled them aside. Before she could process the air of the room hitting her, his hot mouth was upon her with nothing in the way.</p><p>The very tip of his tongue slipped between her lower lips and oh, oh! Now she understood Exactly why he'd teased her when they'd kissed. A strangled yelp left her and her body jolted.</p><p>He took the opportunity to drag her closer, hiking her legs up and resting them over his shoulders. With just the tip still, he dragged his tongue up her and traced around her aching clit before sliding back down to her entrance. She moaned again and her hips moved, trying hard to contact his mouth to her clit. Her hand fisted in his hair and her thighs pressed against the sides of his head. He repeated the agonizingly slow assault again, but this time when he went back down, he dove his tongue in deeper. Pressing against her entrance, he lapped at her flowing juices, enamoured and high off her pheromones. He worked his way back up to her clit and flattened his tongue when he swiped across it. If he hadn't anticipated her reaction, she could have broken his jaw, but instead he moved just right to avoid the way she jumped. Quickly pinning her down, he did it again, continuing with flicking the tip rapidly on her while she arched against the bed and ripped the fitted sheet off the sides.</p><p>She hadn't expected this. She didn't even know what This was called, but it felt amazing and she was painfully close to a tipping point. Her eyes were shut tight, images of nights long past flashing by. It had never been like this when she was alone. It had never felt-- so- "OhGodsBen!" She cried out, her hips thrusting against his mouth and her mind unaware of anything else. Wave after wave of pleasure poured over her. She could hear herself, gasping and moaning loudly while he continued to lap away at her, bringing her back up to another climax faster than she could register. Her muscles tensed again and she positively gushed, crying loudly, and his eager mouth was there to take in every last drop.</p><p>She was slow coming back to her senses, practically floating down, but she was abruptly taken from the aftermath of ecstasy to complete embarrassment when she noticed she'd pinned his face to her cunt.</p><p>Quickly letting go, she pulled her legs off his shoulders and up, sliding up the slick bed and blushing furiously. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I just got so caught up and--"</p><p>He was kneeling now, staring at her with a darkness she didn't know existed. Lust swirled within it and when he picked up the ruined sheet and wiped off his coated face, he kept her gaze. "Don't you Dare be sorry." He growled, dropping the sheet and leaning over her. He grabbed her chin and kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and moaning when she kissed him back. Pulling away, he bit her lip and flicked his tongue along it's length. "Fuck, you taste devine. Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>With a shaky hand on the back of his neck, she brought his lips back to hers and this time explored his mouth, timid, but so curious it hurt. She felt him slide into her thoughts and she knew the moment he had her answer because he chuckled against her lips. "Like I said. Devine." Cupping her chin, he kissed her again softly. "You're perfect, and you enjoyed yourself. Never apologize for that."</p><p>So many thoughts were rushing through her head, but mostly she just wanted him.... Needed him. Her fingers went down the front of his shirt to the hem. "Please take this off."</p><p>He was fast to oblige, but stopped her fingers from toying with his belt. He got off the bed, still continuing to undress. "I want you to roll onto your side, facing away from me." </p><p>Watching him undo his belt, she didn't move. "Why?"</p><p>His pants dropped and he smirked. "I have my reasons. Now. Roll onto your side, or I will put you there myself."</p><p>She scoffed and grinned at him. "Oh really?"</p><p>"You know I could."</p><p>"Try. You forgot the word Try."</p><p>He cracked a smile, chuckling while he admired the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, she was coated in a heady mix of sweat, his saliva, and her cum, and the hickies he'd left on her neck and other places were blossoming just right. "Fair enough. Now, please, I--"</p><p>She held up her hand, rolling to her side as asked. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I trust you, and I look forward to finding out."</p><p>After another moment, he crawled onto the bed behind her and readjusted her until his arm was beneath her, teasing her breasts, and he was pressed to her back. He was naked, and she could feel his hard cock which, even though she had no basis for comparison, was much larger than she'd expected. </p><p>Nuzzling the fine hairs near the base of her neck and kissing along until he was by her ear, she was rapidly melting into an overly sensitized mess again. "I need to ask you something."</p><p>Her hand was reaching back and on his side, trailing along it, enjoying the feel of his skin under hers. "Hmm?" Her mind had relaxed again and she finally felt safe enough that her inhibitions were melting away. He was enjoying her, completely, and he knew she didn't know what she was doing. She finally felt okay with that.</p><p>His fingers were stroking her outer thigh. "When you've gotten yourself off, have you ever fingered yourself?"</p><p>She blushed but stayed relaxed. "No."</p><p>He kissed her neck softly. "Have you used a toy, or had anything inside of you? Ever?"</p><p>She shook her head, glad she was facing away from him. Despite feeling comfortable with him, she was mildly embarrassed by the intimacy of the question. "Why?" She asked softly.</p><p>He had continued stroking her leg and thigh, and slowed down, trying not to groan at her admission. "Because, if you've never had anything inside of you, then I'll need to.... Prepare you, I guess is the phrase to use."</p><p>She turned her head to look at him, confused. "Prepare me?"</p><p>"This is your first time, and while your body Would eventually adjust if I simply took you, it would hurt, and I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her softly.</p><p>"I thought...." She started and then stopped, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Never mind."</p><p>"Mmm, no. What is it? This will be better for the both of us if we talk."</p><p>"It's just I thought.... the first time was supposed to hurt...."</p><p>"No. I can't guarantee it'll be painless exactly, but it doesn't have to Hurt." He was caressing her ass and trailing down the back of her thigh. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't. That being said-" He gently nudged the back of her knee. "Move this leg forward, and bend your knee."</p><p>She moved her top leg forward and immediately felt his fingers trace along her slit. The hand she had on his side dug into his skin, and she trembled.<br/>Between her arousal and his saliva, she was slick beyond words, which made it easy for his fingers to tease between her lips, seamlessly moving to her clit, and then back down to stroke across her entrance, his finger carefully applying pressure with each pass. She was absolute putty, worsened by the hand that was caressing her breasts more attentively now, tugging on her nipples and massaging them. When his finger was sufficiently soaked, he teased her earlobe with his lips and muttered to her. "The discomfort Will pass. If you want me to stop, tell me, but if you wait it out, I promise it'll be worth it." His finger pressed into her tight entrance and she visibly bristled with pain, her nails digging into him harder. He pushed in further and then waited for her to adjust before pulling his finger almost out of her and then back in. Her breath caught, unaccustomed to the sensations he was stirring within her. His repeated actions eventually had her head leaned back against him, her lips parted and her face flushed. Staring down at her, he brushed his lips against her forehead, doing everything he could to ignore the vice-like grip her virgin channel had around his finger, and focus solely on her experience. He was sure he'd get his later, but even if he didn't, the little gasps and moans Rey was now vocalizing would be forever seared into his mind.</p><p>He sped up and she outright groaned, making his cock twitch. As her body further adjusted, her instincts took over and she was soon pushing herself against his hand, her body subconsciously knowing what she wanted more than she consciously understood.<br/>That growing heat was back inside of her, or maybe it hadn't left? She wasn't sure, and her thoughts were racing and hard to focus on. The initial pain had faded and, gods, had he been right about it being worth it. But she wanted more, her entire body wound up again in a delicious tension that was cruelly slow to build. She couldn't articulate it. So when she gathered enough focus to push against his mind, she was relieved to feel him enter hers.</p><p>A moment later, he was pushing another finger inside of her.</p><p>She was eager and needy and it felt like her every nerve ending was on fire. Still, as the initial discomfort passed, she found herself pushing against his fingers again, craving the feelings he created.</p><p>She was getting close. He could feel it in the way her body tightened around his fingers, but she wasn't quite there yet. A quick scan of her subconscious told him why, and knowing she was way past the point of embarrassment, he capitalized on it. "Touch yourself for me."</p><p>His purred request took no coercing and she was quick to do so, but not before curiously going further down and finding exactly where his fingers were entering her.</p><p>He felt her finger tips brush his knuckles before quickly retreating to her clit. There was something so innocent about the act and it struck something primal inside of him. He didn't recall moving to kiss her, just that his lips needed to be on hers and then they were, perfectly timed for her second orgasm and earning him a half moan, half scream against his mouth.</p><p>He was drunk on her energy and she was high on dopamine, both of them hooked on one another. He'd slowed his fingers as she'd cum, spreading them apart and considering if she was loose enough yet for a third. She probably wasn't, but while she was still feeling euphoric seemed a good a time as any to try.</p><p>As gone as she was, she felt the pressure he applied and whimpered, reaching behind her and grabbing his arm. "No. Please stop." She gasped out and he froze until she pushed at his arm weakly. He removed his fingers from her entirely, gently kissing her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked, worry overpowering his lust.</p><p>She shook her head, shifting and squirming until his cock was between her legs and she could look back at him. Panting and shaking, she moved against him. "I think I need you. Please... I can't stand this...."</p><p>Her lower lip was trembling and her pleading voice caught him off guard. "Sweetheart, you're still really tight. It might hur-"</p><p>"I don't care. Please." She moved her hips forward and back, rubbing his swollen cock along her sopping slit, pulling a groan out of him. "Your fingers aren't.... I need.... More. Please Ben." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, outright begging. "This hurts so much. I don't know how to handle this. I-- Help me."</p><p>He felt it, that place between agony and depravity she was in, and it tore into him while mirroring his own state. He grabbed the back of her head, his fingers tight inher hair, and turned her face to his. He kissed her roughly before grabbing her hips and flipping her face down on to the mattress. He held her hips tightly and guided her until her knees were under her, exposing herself to him like an offering. He grabbed a condom from the bowl on the side table, ripping the foil open and rolling it on.</p><p>"Ben." She whined, the wait time killing her. She shifted her weight from side to side, desperate for any kind of feeling between her legs.</p><p>He put a hand on her hip again, steadying her, his other hand holding his cock. He rubbed the head against her clit and then, tantalizingly slow, moved it up to her entrance. "Shh. I know sweetheart. I'm going to make it better." He started pushing inside of her, holding her hips loosely, and she cried out, stifled by the pillow. He went to pause, worried again, but felt her pushing back. A quick glance at her thoughts sent a pleasant chill through him and he snapped his hips forward, feeling her body struggle with his size all while her mind was aglow with pure ecstasy. He pulled back slowly and snapped his hips forward again, bottoming out and falling in love with the way she screamed his name. He kept the pace, watching her claw the bed beneath them and arch herself while desperately fucking back against him.</p><p>Her entire existence hurt and it felt incredible. She was so high from emotions that all she could feel was him thrusting inside of her and the way his energy was absolutely consuming hers, radiating the depravity that rivaled her own. She'd never have guessed she was capable of this, but as she pushed her body back onto his incredibly harsh, painfully big, and blissfully unforgiving cock, she lost all sense of herself completely. All she was, in this moment, was His. She needed him deep inside of her and every time he pulled out she felt hollow until he'd plunge back in, making her whole again, no matter how much it hurt.</p><p>And oh fuck, it hurt just right.</p><p>She felt him lean forward, his chest rubbing over her back while he plowed into her harder and faster, gaining permission from her every thought begging for it. Then she felt his forearm across her front, by her shoulders, and he was righting her, his cock buried deep inside her.</p><p>Her knees sank further into the mattress and his hands, loving but rough, smoothed down her arms to her hands, bringing them backward to rest on his thighs. After, his hand moved up to her throat, resting his wrist against her neck and grabbing her chin.</p><p>He turned her head to face him right as his free hand reached her clit and he pulled out of her further than before, right to the tip. He slowly pushed back in, smirking at her when she whimpered and tried to impale herself on him again. The grip on her chin was too strong for her to move downward and she whimpered even more. "Please..." She wiggled her hips, needy and wanton. "Ben please. I--"</p><p>"That's it. What do you need Rey? Tell me again what you need."</p><p>His darkness wrapped itself around her and it didn't hesitate to pull hers to the surface. He could see it, the way the light in her eyes flickered and changed. "I need you to fuck me."</p><p>"How do you want me to fuck you?"</p><p>"Every single way you can." Her hips wiggled again and he thrust up in to her, harsh and fast. She gasped as it took her breath away and he kept doing it. </p><p>"Do you prefer this or when I go slow?" He growled out, still determined to make her happy, even if he just wanted to fuck her senseless until she bruised.<br/>It was different in this position. He was hitting something inside of her.... Something that had her moaning each time he hit it. "This!" She cried while he started to rub her clit.</p><p>"Oh thank the Force." He groaned, readjusting them so she could hold onto the headboard before continuing, pounding into her and forcing her hips in time with his thrusts. She was whimpering and clenching around him before long, and it was when he cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples again that sent her over her peak. Crying out, gushing around him, he caught her when her arms gave out and leaned her back against him.</p><p>Despite her finishing, he wasn't finished with her. Not yet. Not slowing his thrusts once, and now biting at her neck, he soon felt her tense again, her nails digging into his thighs and dragging down his skin, carving into him. He hoped they'd scar. He'd cherish them like he did their other one, and wear them all with the same amount of pride.</p><p>He wanted to fight his body on his own release. He wanted to keep going and never lose this feeling, but he couldn't hold back as the pain mixed with the way she felt cumming around him once again. He surprised them both when he cried out her name, both a plea and a prayer, and he came harder than ever in his life.</p><p>Behind his eyelids, he saw fading stars as he came down, and could feel her panting against him, wrapped safely in his arms and sagging in them from excursion.</p><p>Delicately he lowered her upper body back onto the mattress and pulled out of her, just as gentle, rubbing her back soothingly when she cringed with a whimper, different from the ones mixed with pleasure.</p><p>He straightened her legs out so she was laying flat and laid beside her, rolling to face her and continuing to rub her back and up to the back of her neck, not wanting to stop touching her. Eventually she scootched closer, still face down at first and then turning to bury her face into his chest, giggling as the ecstasy faded, leaving bliss and a cozy familiarity. Infectious as it was, his arm slid around her and his other hand cupped her cheek as he chuckled too. He kissed her forehead and they laid there together, holding on to each other and the moment.</p><p>She eventually did look up at him and readjusted further, stretching herself up the bed to kiss him. They lingered in it for ages, slow and passionate until they fully returned to their senses and settled against each other again.</p><p>He didn't want to move, but he regrettably knew he had to. Sighing, content, he stretched and removed his arms from around her. "I'll be right back."<br/>She watched him walk off towards the bathroom and curled in on herself comfortably. Even being back to her senses, she felt different, like she was glowing, and she couldn't stop smiling. When he appeared back in the doorway between the rooms, he leaned against the frame and stared at her for a solid minute, speaking before she could ask. "You are so beautiful."</p><p>She blushed but smiled wider. "I don't know how to respond to that." She admitted shyly and watched him walk closer to her.</p><p>"No response needed. Not to that. Although, I am considering taking a shower. Join me?"</p><p>"Sure." He was holding out his hand to her, and she accepted, which turned out to be a good thing. The moment she stood, her legs betrayed her and she found herself clinging to his arm to find her balance. "I'm so sorry." She blurted out, looking up at him while he helped steady her. "My legs--"</p><p>"Are weak? Well, I can only imagine why." He finished her sentence, smirking, and helped her walk until she adjusted.</p><p>She was a blushing mess by the time they actually reached the bathroom, but he didn't continue teasing her. Instead he focused on the shower, making sure the floor was clean and unwrapping hotel branded toiletries and such. She leaned against the wall, observing him and glancing around as she had when they'd first entered the suite.</p><p>It was a nice bathroom. Large, pristine, and very white with shiny silver fixtures through out. The shower was a walk in with sliding glass doors, and there was a tub on the other side of the room that was, for lack of a better word, massive. Apart from that, a regular toilet and a double sink completed the room, but the most interesting part were the walls. In multiple spots around the room, mirrors had been inlaid into the walls themselves, rimmed with the same shiny silver. She was still staring at one in particular when Ben's hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to him.</p><p>"You zoned out for a minute. Are you alright?"</p><p>She smiled and nodded. "I was just looking at the room. This is almost the size of the front room."</p><p>He glanced around. "Huh. Yeah it is... I'm not sure if that's weird or impressive." His eyes made their way back to her. "So. Shall we?"</p><p>She got onto her tip toes and kissed him, pressing her body against his and then nodding. He kissed her again, leading her over to the shower and adjusted the water to their liking.</p><p>It started off as a standard shower for the both of them, although she did notice Ben watching her as she soaped up. She liked the way it felt, his appreciative eyes making her bolder. When she'd lathered up her hair, she rubbed her soapy hands around her neck and down to her breasts, pretending not to notice the way his energy changed, or even that he'd walked over to her.</p><p>"Why don't you let me do that?"</p><p>His husky voice made her pause. "Do what?"</p><p>"This." He picked up the body wash and lathered up his hands before placing them on her shoulders and sliding down her arms. He slid them back up to her shoulders and calmly started to massage her, smiling at her in admiration and watching her eyes drift halfway shut. He walked her back and turned her to face the wall, leaning her against it comfortably with the steam swirling around them. He went back to massaging her shoulders, lathering her and rubbing the soap in to her skin. He gradually moved to her neck, rubbing the back of it in circles with his thumbs until he started to move down her back.<br/>She sank against the wall, feeling his hands working down each muscle, pushing in more when he reached her lower back. She shivered when his strong hands reached her hips and she realized they were sore. It made her moan softly, but he didn't linger there, continuing on to cup her ass and then going down her legs.</p><p>Kneeling, he turned her slowly, starting back up the front of her legs. Much like earlier, he skipped her more sensitive area, instead caressing her thighs and hips, moving to her stomach as he stood. She expected him to skip her breasts, thinking he meant to tease her, but he didn't. His hands slipped under them before rounding them, massaging them and eventually brushing against her pert nipples. The soap and his firm yet soft touch had already set her heart racing again, but now she found herself pressing her body towards him, chest first, while biting her lip and grabbing his upper thighs to close the gap between them.</p><p>Before their bodies touched, he reached down between them, his arm getting in the way of her attempt, and fully cupped her sex.</p><p>"Oops. I missed a spot." He said softly, watching her lips part and her head fall back. She moved against his hand and he kissed her, his fingers finding her clit and quickening on her. Her body fought against it briefly, her already fragile ability to stand at stake, but his touch won out and she found herself cumming while scrabbling to grip onto anything to avoid collapsing. His muscular arm caught her around the waist just in time.</p><p>She slumped against him, her soapy skin sliding along his until she settled. "Wow."</p><p>He chuckled, hugging her. "Couldn't help myself."<br/>"I'm not complaining. This has been.... is calling tonight "incredible" weird?"</p><p>"I don't think so. That's what I'd call it."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He nodded. "Of course. This whole day.... I mean, I got to spend it with you. Even if we'd just shared the room tonight, I would have found it to be wonderful but the way the night's gone? Definitely incredible."</p><p>She was beaming, and blushing, and was happy enough to burst. More, she could feel his mood and it was on par with hers. Embracing him, she sighed, content. "I've never been this happy. I wish...." She stopped herself and shook off the emotions that suddenly hit her, hoping he didn't notice.</p><p>Of course, he did. But at least she'd tried. "You wish.... that it didn't have to end?"</p><p>Sighing again, much less content now, she nodded. "Yeah. But we promised not to talk about this. And I don't want to sour the evening. I didn't mean to--"</p><p>"It's fine. I wish it didn't have to end either." He stepped back and moved the shower head so it could reach her. "But, one nice thing is that we came up here early. The night is still young. Nothing is ending yet, and I'm more than happy to capitalize on my insomnia to spend more time with you."</p><p>She stepped under the spray and started rinsing off. "I'd like that. I know I said it earlier, but I've missed you. I don't care what we do, but I want to use this time to be.... us, I guess? Does that make sense?"</p><p>He'd moved out of the line of the water and was quickly soaping up. "It does, completely. When I'm with you, or just talking with you, I'm someone completely different than when I'm around anyone else."</p><p>"Exactly." She tipped her head back to rinse her hair and neck better. Opening her eyes while looking up, she noticed two.... things, hanging from the ceiling. She moved to keep rinsing her body, still looking up. "I wonder what those are for." She mused aloud, getting Ben's attention.</p><p>He glanced over and followed her eyes. "Oh wow. And I thought the bowl of condoms was decent customer service." He walked over and started rinsing off too. "You don't know what those are?"</p><p>"No. Unless some exercise buffs like to do pull ups in the shower?"</p><p>He raised his eyebrow. "Interesting theory, but no. Those are for shower sex."</p><p>She walked towards the side of them to look. They were brown leathery hoops and they appeared to be bolted directly into the ceiling. "How would you use those for that?"</p><p>She felt his hand rest on her lower back. "I could easily tell you...." His pause prompted her to look up at him. He was smiling, contemplatively. "Or, if you want, I could walk you through it while we use them."</p><p>She glanced up at them again and back to him. He was semi hard already and seeing that made her mind wander. "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>